PLEASE SUBSCRIBE PLEASE................ :*
PLEASE SUBSCRIBE PLEASE................ :* is the 2nd tournament of Season 1 of the CPUCS, airing on January 5th, 2019. The tournament episode on YouTube is titled "ANOTHER Ultimate Level 9 CPU Tournament" and was hosted by Alpharad, JoSniffy and Turvis. The episode was titled "THE BEST OF THE WORST" in the recap episode, "THE VINCENT SAGA: Ultimate Level 9 CPU Highlights". After an unmemorable first tournament, Incineroar took home the championship in brackets with an intimidating, aggressive playstyle, but ultimately lost in Thug Finals to Vincent. Lucina debuted, defeating Shulk in Semifinals and making a big impression with her aerial dominance, but was taken down quickly by Incineroar in Finals. Rosalina made her tournament debut, losing in Round 1 to Donkey Kong in the first of her many losses throughout the Vincent Saga. Tournament Results Thug Finals Results Trivia (wearing a wig) in the cage on Find Mii. ]] * Lucina and Shulk's fight in semifinals is widely considered to be one of the best matches ever played in the CPUCS, featuring impressive, dynamic plays and difficult techs from both fighters. ** ToyConvict has an early cameo in this tournament before his official debut in BRACKET NAME, locked in a cage on the Find Mii stage during Shulk and Lucina's climactic duel, with Alpharad happily noting "They're finally putting this man behind bars!"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=891tVuOJttI&feature=youtu.be&t=841 *** This makes PLEASE SUBSCRIBE PLEASE................ :* ToyConvict's first CPUCS appearance. * The original name of the tournament was PLEASE SUBSCRIBE PLEASE................ :\. However, the game seemed to recognize the character '\' as invalid and changed it to '*'. * For the longest time, the bottom five players in rankings of the entire CPUCS were Mario, Jigglypuff, ToyConvict, Rosalina, and Ken. They are all featured in this episode, and all except ToyConvict are defeated in the first round of the tournament. ToyConvict is locked away on the Find Mii stage, so one could make the case that he lost as well. * This was the first tournament to have a fight be skipped - Dark Samus versus Pikachu. * In her Round 2 battle against Shulk, the Inkling CPU was confused by the running water on Jungle Japes and got stuck under the stage in a loop for three minutes, during which combat stopped entirely. Following this battle a time limit was introduced to prevent such things. ** During the Inkling vs Shulk match, Inkling, as per the characteristics of the Inklings of the Splatoon games, accumulated damage as he floated in the water. In the three minutes she was stuck in the river, she went from 57% to 106%, gaining 49% damage before Shulk gained his Final Smash. * Alpharad suggests that Vincent allowed Incineroar to take a stock from him in Thug Finals to make him feel better about losing. * PLEASE SUBSCRIBE PLEASE................:* featured 12 new fighters, bringing the total number of fighters who had participated in the CPUCS up to this point to 28. Tournament Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=891tVuOJttI References Category:Tournament Category:Season 1